


You Were My Destiny

by Howaboutlater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas already knew, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Realizations, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Episode: s15e13 Destiny’s Child, First Kiss, Hugging, Jealousy, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howaboutlater/pseuds/Howaboutlater
Summary: AU Dean meets Cas and things go the way they should have. Inspired by missartsy's comic of the same name!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	You Were My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out missartsy's comic PLEASE DO. Honestly it gave me everything I wanted from the episode and more. It's AWESOME.

“Look - we need you to do this for us.” 

Dean’s had enough of telling these pompous sons of bitches the plan. It’s really not that hard. Be decoys. Sit. Drink beer. Wear flannel.

He leans over the table and glares, just to make sure that the other him understands. Other him merely raises an eyebrow, as if to say, “Ya. We get it. You guys are the imbeciles, not us.” 

Okay, maybe that’s just Dean’s mind talking. But there’s something about the other Dean that he just doesn’t like, other than the fact that its frickin weird that theres more than one Dean Winchester out there.

No, that’s not it. Maybe its in the way he sits, like he doesn’t have a worry in the world (maybe because his world no longer exists). Maybe its that Dean’s jealous. If John had been around more… No that’s a bad train of thought. Sam and Dean didn’t need private planes or trust funds, they had each other, Jack, Cas, and their own threatened world. And apart from the whole wrath of God endangering all of their lives thing, Dean didn’t mind his family one bit. 

Dean was pulled out of his musings by other him suddenly looking at the doorway behind him, surprised, like he had seen a ghost. Dean twisted to rest his elbow on the back of his chair in order to see what other him was looking at. 

Oh, just Cas. 

Dean smiled to himself. Basically the end of the world and Cas still won’t take off that damn trench coat. The one that Dean held onto when Cas walked into that reservoir and… well… that was a long time ago. But point is: Cas and that trenchcoat, man. It was somewhat of an ongoing joke between the two of them recently. 

After they got back from Purgatory (again), Dean lent Cas clothes because being trudging through the forest gets your clothes dirty apparently. Cas was apprehensive at first, saying he could just use his grace, but Dean huffed and pushed the boxer, jeans, and t-shirt into Cas’s chest and that was that. It only lasted for a day though because the laundry went pretty quickly. 

Now, whenever Dean sees Cas looking a little rumpled, which is a lot, he jokingly offers to get him a change of clothes and every time, without fail, Cas tilts his head and gives Dean that confused but endearing look that makes it hard for Dean not to smile. He’s glad Cas is back with him… He means THEM. Sam, Cas, Jack, and him. No reason for Cas only to be his, right? Right? Psh…

“Feathers?” Other Dean’s question interrupted his train of thought (thank God… ok maybe not God).

Feathers!? Did other Dean know Cas? Why didn’t Cas tell him? 

Shit. Dean thought to himself. He has his own Cas.

Panicked, Dean corrected himself in his mind. He means other Dean and other Sam’s universe has a Cas. Of course. Right? Cas doesn’t belong to Dean… any Dean. And why does that make Dean’s chest ache?

He looked back at other Dean. The expression on his face is so vulnerable, yet hopeful; with his eye brows raised, eyes big and pleading, and mouth slightly open. That expression soon turned into one of unmistakeable confusion and awe.

Okay, Dean’s confused. He looks to Sammy who seems almost just as puzzled. What is going on?

Other Dean suddenly stands up, knocking his chair back. Dean’s expecting him to say something, to explain, but he just stands there awestruck, frozen.

Cas approaches Sam and Dean’s side of the table cautiously, as if picking up that other Dean’s behaviour was not the norm for humans. “Feathers” (or so other Dean called him) walks up in-between Sam and his chair, resting a hand on the back of each, relaxed. Dean could feel his warmth and almost leaned into it, but then thought better of it. Because that’s not exactly something you do with your angel best friend, although Cas had never really got the personal space thing.

“I was, uh, just checking in to see if everything is alright,” Cas says, somewhat warily, in his deep voice that Dean has become so accustomed to. But every now and then it surprises him: Cas has a really nice voice.

“I think we are good Cas, thanks!” Sammy says cheerfully. Ya, they will be good as soon as these rich bozos can follow simple instructions, Dean thinks to himself.

“Well, uh, alright then. I’ll just…” Cas slowly manages to say, seeming confused. But as he turns to leave, other Dean seems to wake from his trance.

“WAIT,” he cries, almost running to the other side of the map table and reaching an arm out as if to grab hold to Cas and never let him go.

Cas turns around, still confused, and other Dean takes a step closer. Putting them less than half an arms length away from each other. A little too close to be merely friendly in Dean’s opinion. He’s not sure if he likes other Dean standing that close to his Cas. He means cas from this universe… Dammit.

Other Dean’s expression looks almost pained as he says, “I know I’m not your Dean and this may seem weird and strange and I don’t know what your relationship with him is like…”

Woah woah woah, relationship?! Dean’s mind does the mental equivalent to a record scratch. Dean and Cas aren’t in a relationship, not in the conventional sense anyway. Sure, Cas is Dean’s best friend and the closest thing he will ever have to a soulmate, but they aren’t in a relationship. And maybe their private movie nights and midnight talks look like a relationship, but it isn’t- they aren’t-

Yet, Dean can’t help but think of what if they were? Maybe then, he wouldn’t have to pretend to not notice that Cas’s hand kept drifting to play with his hair during movie nights. Maybe he wouldn’t have to make excuses for sitting so close to Cas and looking at him when he isn’t looking. Maybe the idea of kissing him has crossed his mind, and maybe he doesn’t find that to be such a bad idea. Maybe he wishes they were in a relationship, but just can’t say it because everyone knows how Dean is with chick flick moments. 

Which seems to be what is unfolding right in front of him with other Dean and Cas: a chick flick moment. Albeit one sided, but he’s starting to see the sadness and understanding in Cas’s eyes.

Other Dean sighs and looks away from Cas, like this is physically hurting him. Maybe it is. 

Dean remembers when Cas died, remembered seeing his eyes burn white and the blade plunge through his body. Dean had never felt pain like he did in that moment. Tearing, burning, ripping apart the inside of his chest, forcing the tears from his eyes. That was pain.

Other Dean has tears running down his face. He looks up, jaw clenched but his lower lip still trembling, like one word and his resolve will break. His face conveys that, ya, he’s feeling that pain. The pain of losing Cas. The fear of losing the one man you lo-

“I miss you so much, Cas,” other Dean’s resolve breaks and he looks up at Cas, silently pleading for something to ease the pain, but he knows nothing can anymore. “I know you aren’t the same Castiel I once knew, but how can I look at you and not think of him?!” 

Dean watches as other Dean grabs onto the lapels of Cas’s trench coat, that damn trenchcoat, and says, “I didn’t even get the chance to tell him how I… I…”

At that point there isn’t much need for guessing what he was going to say. Dean lifts his eyes brows and widens his eyes in shock.

Other Dean doesn’t finish his sentence - he doesn’t need to - and instead uses his grip on Castiel’s trench coat to pull him into a gut-wrenching hug, tears still streaming down his face.

Dean is still frozen in shock. Sammy’s shocked. Cas doesn’t seem to know what to do. Meanwhile, other Sam looks so goddamn happy, like he’s been waiting for this for a long time.

Cas’s arms slowly close around other Dean, as if he thinks it will scare other Dean away, and then he’s hugging him back just as hard. It’s a strong embrace. Other Dean has his arms wrapped tightly around Cas’s neck and shoulders, while Cas has his hands and arms placed around his back and waist.

Dean watches Cas’s strong hands spread wide, and he feels that ache in his chest again. A painful longing. But he hasn’t lost Cas, he is right infront of him. Why is he longing for him?

The hug slowly loosens and other Dean’s arms fall to his sides, but not before holding Cas’s for a second too long. 

“Excuse me,” other Dean whispers, barely audible, as he turns to leave the map room. Other Sam gives us a apologetic look and rushes after other Dean. Probably to give him some crappy talk about feelings. No matter what universe they are in, a Sam can always be counted on to do that, Dean guesses.

Cas is still standing there, not frozen, but not moving. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pinched close together. He almost looks sad. His jaw clenches and unclenches, like Dean’s does. Dean briefly wonders if Cas learned that from him. It’s a nice thought that there are parts of Dean in Cas. 

Wait- that’s not what he meant. Well its not what he meant to think. 

“Cas, buddy-“ Dean says as he gets up and starts towards Cas, he doesn’t have a plan. Cas is sad, he knows that for sure now. And Dean kind of gets it because, honestly, that made him sad too. It was the kind of raw emotion that Dean only ever sees in life or death moments. Commonly between him and Cas, actually. But that emotion, in an environment as nonthreatening as the bunker, Dean doesn’t know what to make of it.

He’s directly infront of Cas now. Looking into his eyes. God, they are blue. The best kind of blue. And Cas’s sad eyes only amplify the colour. Before Dean knows what’s happening, he’s leaning in. 

At the last second, his brain turns on, panics, and he goes in for a hug instead. He wraps his arms around Cas and feels Cas’s solid body go stiff under his touch. All of his muscles tense, then untense at once. Cas slowly puts his arms around Dean, but it feels mechanic. It feels like this is practice, preparation for the real thing. Is this not the real thing?

Dean lets go. He lets his arms fall but he doesn’t let go of the trenchcoat. Cas turns to look away, looking infinitesimally sadder, and Dean lets go fully.

“I’m going to- go,” Cas says, with a pause before ‘go’ where we quickly glances at Dean and then Sam. With that, he turns to walk towards the kitchen.

Dean turns back towards Sam, huffing out a defeated breath. Sam looks at him for a moment and then raises and eyebrow. His entire face soon morphs into the “Are you dumb?” expression.

And, holy shit, ya. Ya, Dean has been dumb. The movie nights weren’t just movie nights, and he knows it. The eye contact between him and Cat isn’t just coincidence, and he knows it. Cas was sad for a reason, and he knows it. The ache in his chest isn’t random, and he knows it. He should have kissed Cas, and he knows it.

He takes in a shaky breath and slowly lets it out. Both he and Cas know what they are, but neither of have acted on it or voiced it. That’s dumb, Dean decides.

He sets his jaw and walks towards the kitchen. Towards Cas. In his determination, he crashes right into Cas’s solid shoulder. They both turn to face eachother. Blue, again. That trenchcoat, again. Cas, for the first time.

Dean realizes: this is the eye contact. He knows what this means. He takes a breath and closes his eyes.

It was as if a switch was flipped. Both Cas and Dean’s lips crash into each other at the same time. Dean is pushed backwards until his back hits the wall of the hallway they are currently standing in. Well, currently kissing in, Dean supposes. He feels the full press of Cas’s body to his and realizes this is the real thing. This is what he wanted all along. 

That hug was practice. Practice for this. Because he is real, and Cas is real, and this thing between them is goddamn real. And if nothing else, this kiss is real.

So he kisses Cas harder, presses his lips a little further, and pulls Cas a little closer. 

Because he can. Because Cas is his and he is Cas’s, until the end.


End file.
